RECOGIENDO PASOS
by wendolyn3
Summary: La tristeza de los que se quedan, a veces no deja descansar a los que se van.


RECOGIENDO PASOS

El joven abrió los ojos de pronto.  
Aun sentía la agitación en el pecho, aun el dolor acuciante que casi no le dejaba respirar.

Miró sus manos que cubrían la supuesta herida pero, no halló sangre en ellas, revisó su vestimenta buscando la mancha que él sabía que tenía que estar ahí, pero no. No estaba.  
No entendía lo que pasaba, si estaba seguro de haber recibido aquel impacto de la bala alemana… ¿y dónde estaba ahora?

Miró a su alrededor, ciertamente no estaba en su aeroplano y esto definitivamente no era Francia, él conocía este lugar.  
Se puso de pie y miró el mullido mueble donde había estado sentado; bronce y terciopelo… se parecían mucho a los muebles que su tía tenía allá en Chicago.  
Miró a su alrededor; las paredes, las cortinas, los ventanales, los cuadros y los jarrones… ¡pero!

No, no puede ser, si hasta hace unos minutos él sobrevolaba Francia y habíase enfrentado al fuego enemigo.  
Dio unos pasos en derredor observándolo todo, corrió hacia los grandes ventanales y una gran parcela de terreno llena de rosas de todos los colores se erguía majestuosa acaparando la vista.

Fue hacia el comedor y lo reconoció de inmediato; por si alguna duda cupiera, buscó en el dintel de detrás de la puerta las muescas con las que él midió alguna vez la estatura de su hermano y su primo, y sí, ahí estaban.  
Se llevó las manos a la cabeza desconcertado ¡Estaba en su casa! Ya no le cabía ninguna duda, estaba en su casa de Lakewood, pero… ¿cómo?

Si hace tan solo unos minutos estaba sobre un avión que, malogrado por el fuego enemigo, se precipitaba hacia el mar ¿o no?  
¿Acaso toda su travesía hacia Europa y su incursión en la guerra lo había soñado?  
¡No, no, no! Porque aun llevaba puesto el uniforme de las fuerzas aliadas, entonces ¿estaba en un sueño ahora?

_"¿Qué haces Dorothy?..."_

¡Esa voz! Esa conocida y adorada voz que acababa de escuchar como un susurro en el viento.  
¡Sí! Es que no podía equivocarse, su corazón no podía equivocarse con eso, era Candy ¡Candy!  
Corrió hacia la cocina y abrió de par en par las puertas, pero ella no estaba ahí, de hecho la cocina estaba oscura y cerrada como si nadie la usara hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Candy! – exclamó una y otra vez, hasta que llegó a gritarlo; pero solo el eco le respondió en el silencio.

_"No lo sé, pero mi abuela tenía mucha fe en esto; prefiero creer en ello que saber que está perdido…"  
_  
Una vez más una voz conocida ¡Dorothy!  
El joven sonrió y salió por la puerta de la cocina al patio esperando encontrarlas ahí charlando, pero solo el silencio y el viento agitando las rosas fue lo que lo recibió.

-¡Dorothy! – gritó Stear haciendo bocina con sus manos - ¡Candy!

Nada…  
Solo el silencio y el silbar del viento…

¿Pero qué demonios sucede? Ellas están ahí si las ha escuchado hablar.  
Caminó por el patio reconociendo todo a su alrededor; ahí estaban las herramientas del jardinero, y allí la bicicleta que Archie nunca más volvió a conducir porque no era tan elegante como había pensado.  
Los automóviles de la familia estaban todos en sus aparcamientos, incluso había muchos automóviles más; lo que debería significar que no solo estaban todos en casa, sino que además había visitas.  
Pero la casa… estaba vacía.

Continuó hasta la parte trasera de la propiedad extrañándose con todo a su alrededor.  
No era que no reconociera el entorno; si más bien parte de lo extraño era eso, que reconocía absolutamente todo el lugar, era su casa de eso no le cabía duda, lo que no sabía era cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí.

Misteriosamente estaba en su casa de nuevo, pero, por extraño que parezca no se sentía en su hogar; se sentía como un extraño, en un sitio extraño, en un sitio que no es suyo y donde no tendría que estar.  
Y sentía como escalofríos por toda la piel, al darse cuenta de que todo a su alrededor estaba en su sitio, todo limpio y bien cuidado, como si apenas hubieran sido terminadas las primeras labores domésticas del día, y sin embargo, todo le daba ese sentimiento de abandono, como si hace mucho que no hubiera nadie ahí.

Pero había gente en la casa, de hecho a juzgar por la cantidad de autos en la entrada, al parecer había mucha más de la que ahí vive.  
Llegó hasta su pequeño taller, ese lugar que si tía tantas veces había querido cerrar por considerarlo feo y desordenado ¿qué más se podía esperar del taller de un inventor?  
Sonriendo, franqueó la entrada y se aceró hasta su mesa de trabajo, las tuercas y los engranes desperdigados por doquier lo llenaron de bonitos recuerdos de antaño; al tomar una tuerca entre sus dedos, lo invadió un sentimiento de vacío, de desasosiego.  
La dejó caer casi de manera involuntaria, como si de pronto sus dedos hubieran perdido fuerza.  
De pronto unos llantos llamaron su atención, unos sollozos fuertes y claros que venían de la planta alta.  
Alguien lloraba en una de las habitaciones.

_"¡Stear!...¡Stear!..."_

-¿Patty? – el joven entró de nuevo a la casa y se quedó estático en medio de la escalera, era Patty ¡su Patty! Y lloraba diciendo su nombre amargamente - ¡Patty! ¡Patty!

Stear subió las escaleras, pero no lograba definir de qué habitación venía el llanto que lo estaba enloqueciendo, esos sollozos tan desgarrados.

_"¡Patty no, no lo hagas!"  
"¡Déjame Candy déjame! No puedo vivir sin él ¡ya no puedo vivir sin Stear!"_

-¿Qué…? ¡Pattyyyy! – gritó Stear desesperado, sintiendo que todo empezaba a darle vueltas - ¡Patty mi amor! Estoy aquí ¡estoy aquí!

Stear comenzó a correr por el pasillo de la planta alta, y mientras más corría más interminable se le hacía el camino hacia las habitaciones.  
Los cuadros a su alrededor estaban volteados, desordenados; los rostros de las pinturas y fotografías estaban distorsionados, no lograba reconocer a nadie, y de todas las puertas le llegaban murmullos incomprensibles.

-¿¡Patty!? ¿¡Candy!? – murmuraba el joven, mientras trataba de alcanzar las manijas de las puertas que se le esquivaban como si fueran de gelatina.

Cayó al piso desconcertado, confundido, mareado.  
Las fotografías daban vueltas alrededor de él, escuchaba muchas veces hablar al unísono; algunas de ellas eran conocidas como la de Tia Elroy, Candy, Archie, Neil, Eliza.  
Otras no las tenía claras, todos eran murmullos como si hablaran bajo por alguna extraña razón.

Llantos, sollozos, más llantos… ¿¡Qué demonios estaba sucediendo!?  
Poco a poco recuperó la compostura, se quedó tendido en el piso de aquel pasillo tratando de definir si esto era un sueño, una pesadilla, o en realidad estaba sucediéndole.  
Se incorporó al escuchar una vez más unos ligeros sollozos que provenían de la habitación a su espalda.  
Su propia habitación.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia allí. Una vez más aquella querida voz que sollozaba diciendo su nombre.

Patty… su Patty lloraba amargamente por él y se sintió tan egoísta, por haber partido y haber pensado en ella.  
Giró la perilla de la puesta e ingresó a la habitación, pero no halló a nadie ahí.  
El sonido de los sollozos que lo nombraban continuaban envolviéndolo, atormentándolo, martirizándolo; diciéndole cosas que sonaban al mismo tiempo a plegaria y a reproche.  
Y se sintió culpable, por todo el daño y el dolor que había causado, por toda la pena de Patty y de sus seres amados, y hasta por su propia situación pues no le quedaba duda ahora de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Poco a poco la mancha de sangre en su vestimenta comenzó a formarse y al tocarse el sitio de la herida pudo notar el frío que de ella emanaba.  
Quiso pedir perdón.  
Perdón a Candy, a su hermano, a Patty… a su Patty.

Cuyos sollozos y lamentos seguían llegando a él taladrando ya no sus oídos, sino su alma misma, llenándolo de dolor y de un pesar tan profundo, que deseó estar muerto en medio de su muerte.  
Por primera vez en su vida comprendió cabalmente lo que la expresión _"alma en pena" _quería decir, ya que eso es lo que él era ahora, un alma en pena… y vaya pena.  
Continuó recorriendo la mansión, escuchando una que otra voz, pedazos de conversaciones incomprensibles.

Sentía a ratos como un calor que pasaba al lado de él, mientras alguna voz conocida decía a lo lejos _"Pero qué frío…"_

Y veía todo a como a través de una bruma, como si fuera él quien estaba rodeado de espectros y no al contrario.

Unas luces lo guiaron hasta el exterior de la mansión, una fila de ligeras luces que como formando un camino lo llevaron hasta el portal de las rosas donde un jovencito rubio de ojos azules vestido con un elegante traje de montar, lo recibió sonriente y en silencio, abriendo la reja del portal invitándolo a pasar a un lugar lleno de luz.

Pero las voces lo llamaban hacia la casa, sobre todo esa voz, la de su Patty; que sin consuelo clamaba una y otra vez su nombre entre lastimeros sollozos preguntando una y otra vez _"¿Por qué Stear? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me has dejado sola?"_

Y aunque él sabía que no podía verla, ni ella a él, quería quedarse; quería resarcir de algún modo todo su sufrimiento que él había provocado.  
No podía irse, no podía descansar en paz mientras el amor de su vida sufriera de aquella manera tan dolorosa.

Y aunque su compañía no sirviera de nada, aunque ella nunca supiera que él estaba ahí a su lado, se quedaría; sino para consolarla, al menos, para consolarse a sí mismo de tanta culpa.  
Miró la efigie angelical de su primo, y meneó la cabeza declinando el ofrecimiento.  
Dio media vuelta y volvió tras sus pasos entrando nuevamente a la mansión, atravesó el salón donde una vez más escuchó _"¡Qué frió…!"_ como a lo lejos.

Subió las escaleras llenas de neblina y entró a la que había sido su habitación, donde sin que él pudiera verla, Patricia lloraba todo su dolor y su soledad; y se quedó ahí sentado sobre la cama contestando a todas las preguntas que una y otra vez hacía su Patty, repitiéndole otra vez que estaba ahí con ella, que no se iría a ningún lado, que lo perdonara por favor, que lo perdonara, y que se quedaría con ella para siempre si era necesario.

¿Acaso tendría que estar toda la eternidad pagando esta penitencia?  
Sí, lo haría. Si eso es lo que le tocaba lo haría, porque jamás supo cuánto había dañado a Patty con su partida, y jamás se detuvo a pensar cuánto dolor le causaría si muriera, y ahora que ya lo sabía, simplemente no se lo podía perdonar.

Si tenía que pasar toda la eternidad pidiendo perdón por su error, al dolor de su amor, lo haría.  
Sin protesta alguna, lo haría. Para siempre.

***********************************************

En el jardín una dulce joven de trenzas, entre lágrimas que trataba de no dejar salir, encendía una serie de velitas blancas que plantaba sobre los adoquines del patio y formaban un camino de luz hacia el portal florido.  
No sabía por qué, pero algo le había dicho que así era como lo tenía que hacer.

-¿Qué haces Dorothy? – preguntó Candy al verla.

- Marco un camino de luz – contestó la joven con la voz quebrada – mi abuela solía decir que cuando los cuerpos se pierden, a veces las almas también se quedan perdidas.

- Es solo una superstición…

-Quizás, pero lo cierto es que las almas no van hacia la luz cuando están rodeados de lágrimas, y aquí hay mucho llanto hoy. Ojalá la señorita Patricia dejara de llorar, sus lágrimas pueden convertirse en piedras, ser un peso para él, llenarlo de pena, de remordimiento, de culpa y no dejarlo avanzar hacia donde merece ir.

- Si tan solo pudiera lograr que dejara de llorar… me conformaré con que no vuelva a intentar quitarse la vida…

- La comprendo, yo también sentiría que mi vida termina si el amor de mi vida muriera de repente, y no puedo soportar la idea de que el joven Stear no encuentre el camino a su hogar y hacia la luz.

-Ay Dorothy… yo tampoco soporto esa idea – dijo Candy secándose un par de lágrimas - ¿Y tú crees que funcione?

-No lo sé, pero mi abuela tenía mucha fe en esto; prefiero creer en ello que pensar que está perdido.

- Tienes razón; déjame ayudarte.

Candy tomó un paquete de velas y comenzó a encender una tras otra y colocarlas como Dorothy lo hacía, esperando que las creencias de la abuela de Dorothy fueran ciertas y que Stear deje de estar perdido y encuentre su camino hacia la luz.


End file.
